


Don't say it is 不要说这是事实，如果它不是爱

by aumiles (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: transient：adj.短暂的;转瞬即逝的;倏忽;暂住的;过往的;临时的n.暂住某地的人;过往旅客;临时工eg1：In most cases, pain is transient.大多数情况下，疼痛是短暂的。eg2：I have loved a transient you.我却爱了一个暂时的你。eg3：the transient nature of speech言语的即逝性





	Don't say it is 不要说这是事实，如果它不是爱

part 0 ： transient： java语言的关键字，变量修饰符，如果用transient声明一个实例变量，当对象存储时，它的值不需要维持。换句话来说就是，用transient关键字标记的成员变量不参与序列化过程。 作用： Java的serialization提供了一种持久化对象实例的机制。当持久化对象时，可能有一个特殊的对象数据成员，我们不想用serialization机制来保存它。为了在一个特定对象的一个域上关闭serialization，可以在这个域前加上关键字transient。当一个对象被序列化的时候，transient型变量的值不包括在序列化的表示中，然而非transient型的变量是被包括进去的。  


part 1 Don't say anything I can't take  


这种只有我一人被留在原地的感觉（我无法不在意和放大分析）。  
不，不是只有你，并且并没有谁是一直在原地的（请不要再以疏离你也有的人性的一面的方式来显示自己的特别了）。

黑暗中两人交谈着，同一张床，惯例的男左女右睡姿分配，枕头的凹陷处是最适合仰面长谈的舒适曲线，只是没有双臂交缠的拥抱，没有急促交换的鼻息，今天这个破碎的地球上的这张灰色格子的双人床变得特别冰冷。

我好累。  
你可以告诉我的。

part 2 Do you dare to let me tell how my heart is  


part 3 You couldn't see the beautiful sight in this way  


part 4 You are my baby but you ain't no kid  


part 5 this room needs a priest  


part 6 Tell me that your heart is mine to break  


part 7 I do， I always do  


the end：you're the special one，don't be mad  


电影感逐渐增强 成形中 参考滨口龙介  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I suck , I always do.  
> 2\. I know 1.  
> 3.I only write when I have HEADACHE like I'm gonna die（which was always caused by repeating listening to some pop song thousands of times in my awakening hours.）


End file.
